


Dream of Hades

by AFamiliarWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Draco Malfoy, Ancient myths and legends, BAMF Ginny Weasley, Cursed Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Draco Malfoy-centric, F/M, First sign of spring, Flower Crowns, Ginny Weasley-centric, Hades - Freeform, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy Friendship, Obsessive Draco Malfoy, POV Ginny Weasley, Persephone - Freeform, Pining Draco Malfoy, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Sassy Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFamiliarWitch/pseuds/AFamiliarWitch
Summary: Ginny doesn’t trust the Malfoys, or their meteoric return to the centre of society, but a mishap at a party could change everything she thinks that she knows.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19
Collections: 30PlusFanfic Vernal Equinox Prompt Challenge





	1. Hades & Persephone

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be updated by chapter! Thanks so much to magicspacehole and unspeakable3 for their impeccable beta work and Brit-picking! Any remaining errors are mine alone <3

Ravishing, he rose at her from the gaping earth

like nothing she had ever beheld

blooming there before, his bleak shadow

strangling the insipid flowers,

bleaching the easy green from the grass,

relieving her of birdsong and bouquets,

the rows of oats blowing silver in the sun - 

so she let him take her in his shrouding arms,

the stricken garlands slipping from her lap

and a peacock beginning to wail 

close above the sealing earth

  * ‘Hades and Persephone’ by Carol Tufts



August 2003  
  


Ginny shivered against the cooling evening air as she made her way precariously up the gravel drive. She clutched her wrap tighter, wishing that she had fought harder to wear something less revealing than the backless white gown her mum had picked out. She felt a bit like a virgin sacrifice being marched to her death, completely incongruent with the festive mood the rest of her family and friends were exhibiting.

“I’m glad you’re here this year,” her father said as he nudged her lightly with his elbow. “I know Harry appreciates it too.”

Ginny’s eyes flicked to the back of Harry’s head where he walked a few feet ahead of her, leading the way to the front doors of Malfoy Manor. She couldn’t have cared less what Harry thought these days, but when Narcissa had announced that her annual party would be in August this year, after the Quidditch season was over, she’d had no valid excuse to miss it.

“Should be fun,” she said, unable to keep the aggravation out of her tone, looking up at the looming hedges that lined the drive and seeing a white peacock perched there, eyeing them haughtily as they passed. _White peacocks, how absolutely absurd,_ she thought.

“Don’t start, Ginny,” Molly retorted from her other side. “These nights are _important-”_

“For the good of all the Wizarding world, I _know,_ mum,” Ginny groused. “I remember the sodding pamphlets. I just don’t see why-”

“Ah, here we are!” Arthur announced at top volume as they mounted the stairs. Ginny sighed and set her mouth in a hard line. She had been fighting her mother about this night for weeks, and her father was sick of it.

The Malfoy family’s meteoric return to the centre of high society had been excruciatingly detailed in the _Prophet_ over the last few years, and Ginny often felt she was the only one who just _didn’t get it._ It had started innocently enough; Harry had insisted on testifying, and then so had Hermione. Ginny still wasn’t completely sure if Ron had _wanted_ to testify on Draco’s behalf or if Hermione had _made_ him, but either way the result was the same. Even Luna had testified for Draco, extolling his kindness to her when she was imprisoned in his cellar. Harry spoke of Narcissa lying to Voldemort himself in order to save his life. Hermione told the Wizengamot that Draco’s delay in identifying them had given them the precious seconds they had needed to make their escape. And then it was announced: Draco and Narcissa were both acquitted, and Lucius would serve twenty years in Azkaban.

Then, a string of interviews in the _Prophet._ Harry, saying that justice had been served and that the wizarding world had to leave their prejudices behind. Narcissa, talking about the horrors of hosting the Dark Lord and the threats and torture that followed any disobedience. Even Draco had spoken out, albeit with a somewhat reticent attitude, about the horrible things he had been forced to do, lest his family suffer. With Lucius - the only member of the family who was universally hated - locked away, it didn’t take much for the tide to turn in their favour.

So now there were parties. They grew bigger and more lavish each year, the _Prophet_ reported, thanks to Narcissa’s keen social sense and the fact that the Golden Trio had been in attendance at every one. Nobody wanted to be thought of as someone who disagreed with _Harry Potter,_ so everyone was always clamouring for an invitation.

Ginny thought it was all _disgusting,_ but of course her mother would do anything to make Harry happy, and her father was never one to rock a boat. They would never forgive Lucius for what he had done to Ginny all those years ago, but in Molly’s eyes Narcissa and Draco had _saved Harry,_ and so they were forgiven.

And now Ginny was in their house, handing her shawl to a house elf named Tofty as Hermione gave a disapproving sniff and tried to ask him if the Malfoys were still treating him well. “Very well, miss, thank you!” he said with a slight hint of hysteria as he backed away.

Luna bounded up the hall towards them and came straight for Ginny, enveloping her in a tight hug and making her wobble dangerously in her shoes. “I just arrived a minute ago. Oh, Ginny, you look so beautiful tonight! And your shoes are lovely, if a bit impractical.”

Ginny eyed her friend’s sensible flats with envy. “Next time, you can dress me.”

“I’ll make you some earrings!”

“That would be great, thanks Luna,” Ginny grinned.

“I’m so glad you’re here this year. Draco will be so happy to see you!” Luna said excitedly.

Ginny sincerely doubted that, but Luna’s enthusiasm was contagious. “Well I’m sure it’ll be a nice party, at least.”

“He’s asked about you. We still write to each other. He told me that he went to one of your matches!”

“Luna, I really don’t want to talk about Draco Malfoy,” Ginny sighed.

“He’s become very handsome, you know.”

“Everyone knows,” she said with a roll of her eyes. “The _Prophet_ never shuts up about it.”

“If you danced with him everyone would be really upset about it,” Luna observed, looping their arms together and leading the way down the hall. “I hear the number of single girls invited every year gets higher and higher. Draco hates it. He says his mother is an interfering b-”

They had reached the door at last, and Narcissa Malfoy greeted them with a faint smile.

“-usybody,” Luna finished in a whisper, and Ginny snorted.

Narcissa turned her cold blue eyes in Ginny’s direction, and her smile widened. “Ah, Ginevra Weasley. I was so pleased to hear you would be joining us this evening.”

Trying her best to recover her composure, Ginny returned the smile, albeit less warmly, and wondered if she was supposed to curtsy or something. “Thank you for the welcome, Mrs Malfoy. I’m glad I could come this year as well.”

“Of course, my dear. Do come in, all of you!” Various greetings were exchanged with other members of the family, but Ginny didn’t wait to hear them all and instead took her chance to look around the stately room.

Of _course_ the Malfoys would have a _ballroom,_ and of _course_ it would be gilded and draped with ridiculously thick green velvet, and why _wouldn’t_ you need enough pure silver place settings for three hundred of your closest friends? The whole thing seemed a ridiculous farce, and yet… She looked at Luna, nothing but happy to be there, and wondered not for the last time how her friend could forgive people so easily. Ginny’s own parents, who had even more reason than most to hate the entire Malfoy family, had been coming to this party for years now and had never once had a bad word to say about either of the Malfoys still in residence. She was just beginning to get a handle on her feelings when Draco himself appeared before her, looking _entirely_ too posh and handsome.

“Ginevra,” he nodded. “You’re looking lovely this evening.” Her sneer was interrupted when Luna flung herself onto Draco for a rather enthusiastic hug. “Hello, Luna,” he said with a slightly exasperated tone that suggested he was used to this treatment. “You look beautiful as well.”

“Thank you, Draco! But you must call her _Ginny,_ she simply _hates_ Ginevra. She really does look wonderful in white, doesn’t she?”

“She does,” he agreed, and then turned to greet the rest of the Weasleys before leading them all to their table.

“Well, that wasn’t so bad,” she whispered to Luna once they were settled.

“I’ve been _telling_ you, he’s quite lovely these days!”

Ginny grimaced. “I wouldn’t go _that_ far.”

The dinner was quite wonderful, course upon course of delicious food that was so abundant Ginny began to fear for the seams of her dress. The drinks were flowing freely as well, and by the time they were done eating both Molly and Hermione had turned quite pink-faced and giggly. A string quartet that had been quietly playing throughout the meal suddenly began a spirited waltz, and Ginny had an absurd urge to laugh as Draco and his mother opened the dancing. He _did_ cut a rather dashing figure, she would admit only to herself. Tall, and that pinched pointiness of his youth had turned into a strong, sharp jaw, and now that he had stopped using too much hair gel, his hair looked soft and touchable and… She shook her head as she realised that she was staring, and turned her gaze resolutely in a different direction.

Hermione had dragged Ron out to dance, and Luna was twirling an embarrassed Harry around in a way that could only be described as _whimsical._ “Would you like any dessert, dear?” Molly asked in what appeared to be an attempt to smooth over their earlier disagreements.

“No thanks, mum,” Ginny said with a half-smile. Molly smiled back and Arthur escorted her towards the dessert tables, leaving Ginny sitting alone.

“Can I ask for this dance?” came a deep voice from her other side, and Ginny inhaled sharply. She wasn’t sure when his voice had burned itself into her psyche, but even before she turned she knew that Draco would be there. “We would be doing each other a favour,” he continued, “because every single woman here under the age of thirty is hoping I’ll propose on the spot… Except, perhaps, you.”

“And what part of that is you doing _me_ a favour?” she retorted with a raised eyebrow.

“The part where everyone will be infuriated but won’t say anything for fear of being accused of prejudice,” he grinned rakishly.

Despite herself, Ginny laughed. “Fine, one dance.” She took his outstretched hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor, where he half-spun her into his arms. One hand settled low on her back, just above the draping of her dress, and the heat of his skin was like a brand on her spine.

He led her effortlessly, and she found herself relaxing slightly in his grip as she tried not to blush from the intensity of his grey eyes. “So. Here we are. Dancing together like old friends at a party in your _Manor_ while everyone throws their daughters at you. How does it feel to know you’ve completely fooled the entire wizarding world?”

He stiffened and his eyes narrowed. “People change, Ginny.”

“Apparently they do, _Malfoy.”_

“You don’t think I’m allowed to move on with my life? Impossible to imagine that living through a _war_ might make me grow up a little. Or that seeing the result of my parents’ misguided beliefs might make me question them. Just _inconceivable.”_

“Even when you helped me you weren’t _nice_ about it,” she said quietly. They had never spoken of it, the time in her sixth year when Draco had warned her away before she was discovered by the Carrows’ night patrol.

“If they had ever found out, He would have hurt my parents,” he said.

She didn’t need to ask who _He_ was. “But you did it anyway,” she replied. “Why?” He said nothing. “The same reason you were sneaking Luna food into the dungeons when you were home?” she pressed. It felt important, suddenly, to _understand_ him.

“Why does it matter?” he said, with a sharp bitterness creeping into his voice. “None of it made a difference, in the end. My father is still in Azkaban. I can still feel Him in my _house,_ as if He’s just around the corner, _waiting_ for me.”

Ginny could understand that. For months after her first year she’d had nightmares where Tom had returned and dragged her into the diary kicking and screaming while he laughed at her. She shuddered and Draco pulled her infinitesimally closer and then continued in a much calmer, quieter voice.

“I was terrified all the time. At the beginning of my sixth year I thought I was being _honoured._ I thought I could fix it all, save my family. But every failed attempt only showed me that I was never meant to succeed. I was never meant to survive. And then Dumbledore, that old fool-” his voice cracked and he cleared his throat hastily. “He offered to help. I told him I was going to kill him, and he just wanted to _help.”_

“You lowered your wand,” she whispered.

“Yes. And I guess that was the beginning of it. I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t see a way out, but I couldn’t be what they wanted me to be, either. So yes, I took Luna food. I warned you off that night. I tried not to identify Potter and Granger when they were captured. And what did I earn myself?”

“A lot of torture?” she tried to say lightly, but it fell flat.

“Pretty much. And an acquittal. A father in Azkaban and a terrified shell of a mother. Endless nightmares. An empty, lonely house with too many dark memories.”

“I know what that’s like too,” she said, thinking of the empty space at the dinner table that seemed to take up all the air in the room until they were suffocating from Fred’s absence.

“Do you?” he asked with a strange tone to his voice and a hard glint in his eye.

“You might not think so, but I do.” She wanted to say more, wanted to scream about all the things that she felt were unjust in her life, but she just could not bring herself to do it. But maybe, if she could find herself empathising with him, then they could try to actually get along. She looked at him again, took in the strong lines of his profile, and felt _something_ stirring inside of her.

The dance ended, and Draco let go of her so quickly that she nearly stumbled. “Thank you for the dance,” she mumbled, and fled back to her table.

“I’m glad to see you’ve changed your mind,” Molly said with a hard edge to her voice as Ginny took her seat again.

“I was just being polite, mum,” she sighed.

Molly made a non-committal noise in her throat, but any retort was cut off as Harry extricated himself from Luna and came back to ask Molly to dance. As they made their way from the table, Arthur turned to Ginny with a mischievous grin.

“I’d love to wander around and see if they’re still hiding anything,” her father leaned over and whispered conspiratorially. Ginny couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped her.

“Only if you take me with you,” she whispered back with a grin.

“C’mon, while your mother is distracted,” Arthur said as he stood up, and managed to look completely conspicuous as he straightened his dress robes. Ginny looped her arm with his like they were just a father and daughter going on a perfectly normal and not at all suspicious walk, and they headed back to the now deserted entrance hall.

“Where first?” Ginny asked with devilish glee.

“Well, usually I go and have a wee peek around Lucius‘s study,” Arthur said, beginning to lead Ginny further into the house.

 _“Usually?_ Dad, _tell_ me you haven’t been doing this every year!” She tried to sound stern, but she was laughing far too hard for that.

“You know I don’t like to lie,” he answered with a mischievous grin. “Come on, this way!” A few moments later, after a quick _Alohomora,_ they were stepping into a spacious office, all dark wood and leather and heavy velvet drapings in a deep burgundy that reminded Ginny of old blood. She shivered slightly and watched her father casting a spell, presumably to reveal traces of Dark Magic, but nothing happened. “Disappointed again,” he said lightly, but Ginny wasn’t listening.

There was a small cabinet under one of the windows, the door of it slightly ajar, and she could see a soft light inside. Just a reflection, perhaps, but it drew her curiosity, so she walked the few steps over to it. The window was open, and the cool night air made her shiver again as she ducked down and opened the door.

Inside was a large bouquet of flowers in a vase: magenta globe amaranth, ferns, white roses, pale yellow honeysuckle, pink ambrosias, and witch-hazel were all beautifully preserved and looked like they had only been plucked the day before. Ginny reached out to touch them and heard her father crying out for her to stop only a moment before her finger brushed one of the silken petals.

She felt herself falling. Her vision began to darken, and before her mind went blank she heard the mournful cry of a peacock drifting in through the open window.


	2. Once Upon A Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to magicspacehole and unspeakable3 for being just the best <3

I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream

I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam

And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem

But if I know you, I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream

  * ‘Once Upon A Dream’ by Lana Del Rey



_ Ginny saw a river stretching out before her for an inconceivable distance. She was standing in a boat that was being propelled down the river by some invisible force. It was dark, blacker than night, and she realised that she was underground and there were no stars to be seen, just a weak greenish light from a lantern on the prow. _

_ “I’m sorry,” came a voice at her side, and when she turned she was unsurprised to see Draco there. She knew, in the way of dreams, that wherever she was, Draco had brought her here against her will. _

_ “Are you?” she asked with an angry stiffness. “Then maybe you shouldn’t have done it.” She turned her face away, crossed her arms and lifted her chin. She realised that his jacket was slung over her shoulders, keeping her somewhat protected from the damp chill in the air. One hand caressed her cheek gently, then more firmly as he turned her back to him. _

_ “Forgive me. I’m a weak man, too weak to fight against my desire to have you.” _

_ She said nothing, just looked up in his stormy grey eyes as he closed the gap between them and she felt the sudden heat of him through the thin material of her dress. His arms wrapped around her, his hands stroked the bare skin of her back and made her flesh prickle with anticipation. _

_ “Forgive me,” he said, low and earnest even as he bent down to her and she curved his body to his. _

_ “No,” she said harshly, and then his lips were on hers and she forgot everything except how good he felt. _

—

Ginny’s return to consciousness was fast and extremely painful. She felt like she was being forced upwards into her body, and when her eyes snapped open she was hit with a wave of nausea so powerful that she immediately turned over and was sick on the floor. She vaguely heard a commotion, voices and footsteps, and then someone vanished her mess and a hand settled on her shoulder.

“Ginny! You’re awake!” It was Harry. Harry kneeling by her head and stroking her clammy skin, and, oh, what she wouldn’t have given for him to care five  _ years _ ago. But that desire was long gone, and instead her stomach rolled and she gagged.

Harry hastily backed away, probably out of fear for the state of his shoes. Another flurry of footsteps brought her mother into view, and Ginny threw her arms around her. “Mum,” she cried, burying her face in Molly’s shoulder.

Molly made soothing noises and stroked her hair, and the nausea faded enough for Ginny to hazard a look over her mother’s shoulder. She saw her father first, looking wan and worried, then Hermione chewing her lip and Ron an ugly puce colour, rage distorting his features. A small distance away stood Draco and his mother, both pale and drawn, Draco’s mouth set in a hard line.

Ginny felt her mother tensing, drawing a deep breath, and winced before she’d even started.  _ “Why would you touch something magical that you know nothing about? Have you learnt nothing at all? You could have  _ died, _ and then what?!” _ Molly yelled, making Ginny’s ears ring as she pulled away.

“Mum, I’m  _ fine-” _

Then the fireplace flared green and a tall woman with sharp cheekbones, elaborately braided hair, and the lime green robes of a Healer stepped through. Narcissa immediately stepped forwards, welcoming the statuesque woman, who introduced herself as Healer Davis. She fixed her dark eyes on Ginny and smiled gently, then walked across the room and knelt beside the chaise that Ginny was lying on. “You must be Ginevra,” she said in a melodic voice. “Do you mind if I take a look?”

Ginny shook her head quickly. The Healer waved her wand and a pulsing, glowing ball of light formed in the air. It floated gently over Ginny, and sometimes flashes of colour would appear. When that happened the Healer would twitch her wand hand and make the ball stop for a moment, appearing to study the mysterious colours inside. Ginny watched closely, feeling apprehensive, but smiled a little as she saw Hermione edging closer and watching the spell work with fascination.

“Hmm,” the Healer finally said. “So, what happened before you fainted?”

“Well, my dad and I went for a walk-”

“An  _ unauthorised investigation, _ you mean,” Draco snapped, and Ron’s head jerked like he was about to charge.

“You have  _ dark objects  _ in your  _ house!” _ Ron exploded.

“Ron, stop!” yelled Hermione.

At the same time Molly said, “Ronald Bilius Weasley!” in her sternest voice.

“It isn’t dark!” roared Ginny, surprising everyone into silence. “Dad  _ checked _ and there was  _ no dark magic _ in the room!”

“See, Mother,” Draco said snootily, sounding exactly like the boy he had been ten years ago, “this is what we get for inviting these  _ people _ into our home.”

The yelling from all sides resumed, and Harry bodily grabbed Ron and shoved him from the room with Hermione behind them, apologising all the way.

Ginny wasn’t sure if Narcissa had said something to Draco in the chaos, but his mouth was once again clamped shut and two pink spots of anger had appeared high on his cheeks.

“Carry on,” said Healer Davis quietly, smiling. She hadn’t once looked away from the light during the chaos.

“It was a bouquet of flowers. I don’t know why I touched it. It was like I couldn’t help myself. And then I just blacked out.”

“This,” said Arthur, and floated the bouquet towards the Healer. “She passed out, and she was twitching and moaning and saying nonsense things.” His voice was even but his eyes betrayed his fear. “I picked her up and just ran back-” his voice cracked and he cleared his throat anxiously. “Is she alright?”

The Healer took a moment to waft the ball of light over and around the flowers, studying it carefully. “Well, you were right in that she does not appear to have been in contact with any dark magic. Curiously, she  _ does _ appear to react magically to this bouquet of flowers. Mrs Malfoy, do you have any idea what kind of magic is in these?”

Narcissa shook her head. “No. They were a gift from my husband, but I put them away after-” she stopped herself suddenly, but the Healer seemed to understand.

“Did you ever experience any strange effects after touching them?”

“Never,” Narcissa frowned.

“Well, whatever the spell is, it doesn’t seem to be innately harmful. Ginevra-”

“It’s Ginny,” she corrected, and heard her mother’s sigh of disapproval.

“Ginny, I apologise,” Healer Davis smiled. “How have you been feeling since you woke up? Do you remember anything from after you touched the flowers?”

Suddenly, it all came rushing back. The river, the boat… and Draco. Her eyes flicked anxiously to him and her mouth felt suddenly dry. Surely it hadn't been real? It felt so true, right then - that she really had been kidnapped by Draco, and that he had kissed her with such passion and longing. She felt herself turning a furious red and looked quickly away from him. “I had a strange dream, but I don’t really remember. When I woke up I was dizzy and nauseous, but that faded quickly and I feel fine, now.”

“Wonderful. Well, then, I’d like to transfer you to St Mungo’s for some further testing if you’re agreeable?”

She suddenly wanted nothing more than to get far, far away from Malfoy Manor and Draco. “Yes,” she said, nodding vigorously. “I would love that.”

“Lovely! Can you stand?”

Ginny moved cautiously, but her nausea and dizziness seemed to be completely gone, and soon she was standing with confidence and walking towards the fireplace. She remembered the spinning and the ash of Floo travel and hesitated. “Could we… maybe apparate instead? I don’t much like Floo travel.”

“Of course, whatever is easiest for you,” Healer Davis said with a warm smile.

“You’ll have to exit the grounds by the front gate first,” said Narcissa. “Tofty!” The house-elf appeared with a  _ pop.  _ “Escort our guests to the front door please.”

“Yes, Mistress!” he squeaked and bowed, and the remaining Weasleys left without another word to their hosts.

“Unbelievable!” Molly exclaimed as soon as the door shut behind them.

“Mum, cut it out,” Ginny said harshly. “It wasn’t their fault.”

“It was mine,” Arthur said miserably.

“Dad, no!” she cried. “I don’t know why I touched the stupid thing but I’m fine now and it was nobody’s fault!” Their steps crunched on the gravel drive and she focused once more on not twisting an ankle as she did her best to tune out the long rant Ron was having behind her. The lane seemed a lot shorter than it had on the way in, and before she knew it, the massive iron gates were creaking open and they were all walking through.

It felt like she had run straight into a brick wall. She stopped exactly where the gate would be and could go no further, like there was an invisible barrier that only affected her. She stumbled back and right into Ron, who swore and caught her from falling, and the commotion got the attention of both her parents and the Healer. Ginny blinked owlishly, unsure of what had just happened, and Ron nudged her back towards the gate. She felt like they were all watching, waiting apprehensively, and then-

This time she  _ did _ fall, right on her bum on the wrong side of the Malfoy property line, with her family and Harry and Hermione and the Healer watching her with confusion from the other side of the gate. It started to creak closed again, and Ginny felt uncontrollable panic welling in her chest. This time she took it at a run, careening towards her mother as fast as she could before being forcibly  _ thrown _ backwards, smacking her head on the ground and crying out in pain.

“What is happening?” Molly shrieked, and then wands were out. Several spells shot towards the closing gates, but ricocheted into the night, one nearly hitting Hermione. It was chaos; Molly screamed, trying to force her way back in. Arthur pulled her back, trying to stop her beating on the gate. The others cast more spells to no avail as Healer Davis looked on, horrified. The gate clanged shut as Ginny sat up and rubbed her head, panting and bereft.

“Mum!” she cried, and Molly threw herself at the gate with renewed vigour.

Suddenly the gate creaked again, the iron bars twisting into a mockery of a face. “She cannot leave,” the voice boomed with a harsh finality. “She belongs to the Manor now.” And with a fresh screech the gate became a gate again, and tears began to slide down Ginny’s face.

“Mum, what do I do?” she sobbed, running to the bars and trying to find a good place to climb. But it seemed that she couldn’t actually touch any part of the fence or gate. The barrier was impenetrable.

“Stand back!” her mum yelled, desperation making her sound wild. She pushed up her sleeves, took out her wand, and let out such a fierce  _ Relashio _ that the shockwave made everyone stumble back. The gate didn’t budge, nor was there a scratch on it.

Molly was steeling her jaw and raising her wand again when Healer Davis stepped forward. “Let me try,” she said gently, placing a light hand on Molly’s raised forearm. She hesitated, but then dropped her arm, looking fiercely at her daughter. “I’m Healer Davis, here to see the Malfoys,” she announced clearly, and the face appeared again.

“You may enter,” it said. “You and only you.” And then it whined as it opened again.

Molly made to follow, but seemed to have the same issue as Ginny and could pass no further. A strangled cry of rage tore from her throat, and Ginny let out a series of gasping sobs. “Go home,” the Healer instructed firmly. “I will deal with this, and send Ginny by Floo.” The words ‘if I can’ were left unsaid, but they were all thinking them, and the implications had them all reeling.

“Ginny, no-”

“Molly!” interrupted Arthur. “Healer Davis is right. We can’t do anything here. We’ll go home and wait for Ginny.” Molly didn’t look away from her daughter, and her eyes filled with tears even as she tilted her chin defiantly. “Molly,” Arthur repeated, more gently this time, and a single strangled sob burst from her mouth.

“Come home, Gin,” she said, and Ginny nodded emphatically. Whatever was happening, surely Narcissa or Draco could fix it. She had to go home, she just  _ had _ to. She let Healer Davis guide her by the shoulder back towards the house, and although she refused to look back, she knew that her parents didn’t look away until she had stepped through the front doors again.

Tofty the house-elf appeared once more, bowing and looking more than a little confused. “Miss has returned!”

Ginny felt her tears drying, felt her chest heating with anger. “Get Draco.” she hissed through her teeth, balling her hands into fists and already dreaming of all the ways she could hurt him. This  _ had _ to be his fault, somehow, and if he didn’t fix it immediately then she  _ would _ hex him in front of his mother. Tofty sprinted from the hall, looking terrified, his little white tea towel fluttering around his legs.

By the time they returned - Draco speed walking with a distinctly unsettling expression of worry on his face - Ginny had worked herself into a complete fury. She was pacing and muttering hexes to herself, Healer Davis completely forgotten where she stood near the wall, watching them all. “Malfoy!” Ginny barked when she spotted him, levelling her wand and making him stop short. “What the  _ bloody hell _ did you do to me?”

If she hadn’t been so angry, she would have laughed at the look on his face, a mixture of shock and indignation that made his mouth gape open for a moment. He recovered quickly, running a hand down his lapel, and looked coolly at her. “I haven’t the faintest idea what you’re talking about,” he said with the beginnings of a sneer. “I believe we asked you to  _ leave,  _ so the more prevalent question is  _ why are you still here?” _

Ginny sputtered. “I’m here because  _ your _ stupid gate wouldn’t let me out!”

“I believe if we find somewhere calmer to go I may be able to help,” Healer Davis interrupted. “And perhaps Master Draco can bring me those flowers again?”

He seemed unsure of what to do for a moment before giving a quick jerk of his head and beckoning Tofty over. “Take them to the drawing-room again,” he ordered, then spun on his heel and disappeared from the hall.

Ginny  _ seethed _ the whole way there. She remembered hexing him in Umbridge’s office in her fourth year and imagined doing it  _ now,  _ and actually smiled, although she couldn’t see how terrifying a smile it was. When they reached the drawing-room, she had a good look around, still thinking of all the ways she could make him regret whatever ridiculous prank this was. The room was mostly white panelling, with a bank of windows that would have let the morning light fill the room were it not dark still. The furniture was all pastels, tea tables, chaise lounges, and velvet throw pillows with tassels. The overall effect was quite pretty, and Ginny considered lighting something on fire.

Then Draco swept into the room, his face hard and angry, his mother behind him carrying the vase of flowers. Ginny blinked, surprised, all thoughts of revenge gone. Narcissa was touching the flowers? What could that mean?

She glided across the floor and placed the vase on a table, and gave Ginny an indecipherable look. Healer Davis stepped forward and waved her wand at the elaborate arrangement, poking and prodding and making it light up different colours. Then she came back to Ginny, who softened her scowl, and did the same to her.

Nobody spoke. The tension in the room was palpable. Draco seemed to be focusing all of his attention on a spot somewhere near the ceiling, and Narcissa had a vague smile on her face that didn’t reach her eyes. Ginny tried not to radiate too much anger, but she was sure she was failing miserably.

“Interesting,” Healer Davis finally announced, and Ginny’s attention snapped back to the tall woman. “It appears that this bouquet somehow tethers one’s magic to the property. I’ve never seen anything quite like it. Mrs Malfoy, do you know anything about it?”

Her brow furrowed and her lips pursed. “No. As I said, it was a gift from my husband. It clearly doesn’t affect me, and I’m not sure what purpose… I can write to him and ask, if you wish.”

“That would be wonderfully helpful. In the meantime, it seems that Ginny will not be allowed to leave the grounds.”

_ “What?!” _ Ginny shrieked, her anger returning full-force, all of it directed at the Malfoys. “I told my parents I would be  _ home,  _ just lift this stupid enchantment-”

_ “Enough,” _ Narcissa commanded. It wasn’t loud, but it was forceful, and Ginny’s mouth snapped closed. “Whatever is happening here, we did  _ nothing _ to you. I’ll send Tofty to notify your family, and Draco can take you to one of the guest rooms.” There was an air of finality to her words that left no room for argument.

“May I take the flowers to St Mungo’s with me?” Healer Davis asked, interrupting Ginny before she even had a chance to say what she wanted to.

“Of course,” Narcissa nodded. “Thank you very much for coming here tonight and helping Miss Weasley.”

Ginny scoffed.  _ Nobody _ had helped her yet, and she was finding it hard to believe that Healer Davis was just going to  _ leave her here.  _ With the  _ Malfoys,  _ of all people. She wondered, exactly, how much they might really know about the flowers and the mysterious enchantment preventing her from leaving. Draco, at least, seemed angry about it, which was rather incongruent to his pleasant attitude at the party, but perhaps unsurprising considering the way her family had acted. She felt a deep sense of shame suddenly, and so it was with a quiet acquiescence that she followed Draco through the Manor.

She heard the paintings whispering after she passed, picture upon picture of pale, haughty looking Malfoy ancestors. She wondered if any of them, perhaps, could give some insight into her predicament. After ascending the stairs, Draco led her to a door and stopped to face her. “This is your room for the night. If you need anything, just call for Runky. She’s my elf but I’ve told her that we have a guest.”

“Thank you,” Ginny managed to say, not without some stiffness. “And I’m sorry,” she added, “for mine and my family’s behaviour earlier. I know it’s not dark magic, and we shouldn’t have been snooping. It wasn’t your fault.”

He nodded shortly. “There are some nightclothes inside for you.” Then he turned and walked away, and Ginny felt a flash of irritation. He was  _ infuriating. _ She mentally rescinded her apology. The only thing she was really sorry about was being stuck here in this infernal house with that absolute git. With a sharp nod, as if she had decided something - and perhaps she had - she entered her bedroom and promptly gasped.

It was simply  _ beautiful:  _ white and cream with hints of gold everywhere, a plush bed and hangings and a darling sitting area by a balcony door. Draco hadn’t lied; there was a nightgown laid out on the bed, although it was rather an old style, it looked soft and comfortable. She could see two other doors, one closed and most likely a dressing room, and another that led to a dark bathroom, which she went to investigate.

Gold-veined marble covered the en-suite from floor to ceiling, and a massive claw-foot bath stood opposite a white sink. She felt like she was in the world’s poshest hotel, and she nearly giggled before stopping herself. No, this was  _ Malfoy Manor,  _ and she  _ refused _ to enjoy even one second of it. She got ready for bed, finding the bathroom stocked with all sorts of toiletries, before she changed into the nightdress and climbed into the opulent bed covers. It was like lying on a cloud, and now she couldn’t help the small smile that crept over her face. Well, maybe she could enjoy  _ one _ thing, if only for a night... She drifted off with the small smile still on her lips.


End file.
